Free Navy
, military * , production and design * , finances |formation = 23 century |off religions = None |currency = FN$ (Free Navy Script) }} The Free Navy is the self-entitled naval military branch of a faction of the Outer Planets Alliance. Originally, it was formed from a student-led organization. Their members are sometimes viewed and/or referred to as "OPA extremists", especially by the incumbent OPA leader, . History The Outer Planets Alliance, or OPA is not as unified and solid as many believe. The organization has become even more fractured as time goes on and as clear leadership is vied for. While Fred Johnson assumes the outward label of "leader" of the OPA, various cells and sub-factions have splintered off from the core OPA group. In addition to various small grass roots cells such as Far Horizons Foundation, a student led organization that came from the OPA, larger cells have emerged. One such is the self titled "Free Navy". The creation of ex-lover , this cell of the OPA wants to focus on controlling the newly discovered gate system that has emerged at the edge of the Sol system. "OPA Extremists", as Fred Johnson refers to them, led by Marco, the Free Navy has begun initiating pirate-like and even terrorist attacks against Mars and OPA held facilities. MCRN Callisto shipyards and Pallas were two particular targets of the Free Navy. Marco and his group fear, that the appearance of the gates (and thus travel to distant, habitable worlds) will cause the Belt region to fall into economic collapse. The Belt was once the frontier and the destination of many travelers and thus held much influence in trading. With the gate in place and other worlds looking to be more highly desired realms of exploration, the Belt would be abandoned. In reaction to this, Marco channels his already established resentment of the Inners into the creation of the Free Navy. The Free Navy begins strategically attacking targets and stealing ships, weapons, cargo, water, parts, and other supplies. Most alarmingly, ships begin to disappear on their way through the gate system. While the ratio isn't *too* high, enough of them begin to go missing that it raises some eyebrows. Some of the missing ships were indeed being captured, pirated, refitted, and re-purposed into the Free Navy's growing armada. They attempt to disperse the newly fitted and branded ships throughout different stations along the Belt. Marco, on behalf of his Free Navy organization, delivers a threat/ultimatum to the Inner Planets. He officially declares, that Earth and Mars will be allowed to exist and govern themselves, but they must submit the gates to the Free Navy and will no longer have any jurisdiction over the Belt region. , the son of Marco Inaros and his former lover , is being groomed by his father to equally hate Earth, Mars, his mother, and the inner system. He plans to "inherit" the Free Navy organization. He has already participated in multiple attacks and raids and is soon on the run from Mars military. In a brazen blitzkrieg of attacks, the Free Navy, which had slipped away with it's newly re-purposed and stolen cache of ships and equipment, successfully launch a near apocalyptic attack against Earth. They also strike against Mars in an assassination attempt against ,and Tycho Station, the corporate arm of the OPA. The strikes present themselves as a sort of declaration against all and comes with immediate shock from the big three organizations. The major attack, which involved launching and hurling asteroids down on Earth in a massive bombardment, was initiated and given the "go ahead" by Naomi's son Filip, who took major pride in the devastation. During the final stages of their planned first attacks on the inner planets, the Free Navy's ship Chetzemoka is caught flatfooted, and is involved in a direct stand off with all the other major players. A U.N. escort fleet arrives, along with the and Julie Mao's old racing skiff, the Razorback, which has and aboard. Marco Inaros and his Free Navy continue to wage a war against and Fred Johnson. There is growing doubt over charismatic leader's vision within the man's core organization, including and . Even more, his prince, Filip Inaros, is becoming disillusioned. Marco has commissioned Michio Pa to capture inner planet colony ships headed through the gates with stockpiles of goods, which she is to redistribute to the Belt. At the behest of the Consolidated Fleet, Bobbie Draper commands a mission for the Rocinante crew, now with , to disable the prospector ship Azure Dragon, which has been responsible for propelling asteroids on trajectories to slam into Earth. They are ambushed, as Bobbie becomes trapped in an airlock bridge while attempting to board the Free Navy ship. The Azure Dragon sends three mechs to strip the Rocinante in a surprise counterattack. and Clarissa risk their lives to rescue themselves and their shipmates. The Free Navy abandons Ceres Station, Anderson Dawes' home and governorship, after Filip hospitalized a station peace keeper. To Michio Pa's chagrin, Marco Inaros orders not only the abandonment of Ceres, but other stations along with abandoning their commitment to feed the Belt. Michio abandon's Marco and arranges a pact with Fred Johnson representing the Consolidated Fleet on Ceres. This allows safe passage while she distributes goods to Ceres. As Fred Johnson once again attempts to unify OPA factions against Marco's Free Navy extremists, he organizes a meeting with OPA factions on Tycho Station. Marco leads an attack against Johnson and the enlarged crew of the Rocinante as they travel from Ceres to meet the others. Marco leaves Filip in weapons control. Fred Johnson manages to summon missile support from Ceres, which draws one of the pursuing attackers off the Rocinante. Alex and Bobbie manage to claim victory after a tense fight with the remaining two Free Navy ships, but not without Fred Johnson succumbing to a stroke. At the alliance summit on Tycho, Holden and Bobbie plan a daring scheme unifying the inner planets with OPA to take from Marco and the Free Navy. Leadership * , in charge of the military * , in charge of production and design * , in charge of the finances * * (defected) Known Ships Category:Free Navy Category:Military Organizations Category:Outer Planets Alliance Category:Factions